Never had a Dream come True
by Kija
Summary: *COMPLETE**revised and uploaded again*Six year old Mamoru meets a small girl in the park on Christmas day, and her gift and promise change his life forever.


Author:Kija  
Email: kija@silveryroses.com   
Title: Never had a Dream come True  
  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei   
Animation, etc. do  
  
AN's:  
A very waffy Christmas story I wrote last year.  
I wasn't all too happy with some parts, though and decided to rewrite   
some passages. I don't know if it is any better than the first version,   
but it's definitely more what I had imagined.  
I tried to edit it as much as I could and hope there are not that many  
typos and errors.  
I think I really do need a beta- reader or editor*sighs*  
  
Anyway.. this story is much more fluffy than what I'm writing now.. but  
then again it's Christmas.. that's the right time for fluffy feelings, right?  
  
Hope you enjoy this little story.. and please do tell me what you think.  
Constructive Criticism is most welcome .  
  
  
  
  
  
Never had a Dream Come True *revised*  
*************************  
  
  
Running down the stairs as quickly as he could the young boy tried not   
to trip over his own two feet.  
Reaching the living room his eyes went wide. There by the fireplace was   
the most beautiful Christmas tree he had ever seen. Dozens of nicely   
wrapped packages were lying around the tree and the stockings on the   
fireplace were filled with small presents as well.  
  
His eyes were glowing with happiness as he looked over the room,   
admiring the way the fire enlightened the gold and blue ornaments on   
the tree.  
  
When he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned dark blue eyes up   
to stare into a pair of eyes just like his own.  
The man and the woman were smiling down at him lovingly, one hand   
holding the others gently in it's grasp.  
"Mama, Papa." He whispered almost like it was forbidden to say those   
words out loud.  
Slowly a small smile crept onto the young boys face and he felt a   
strange feeling of warmth and love flow through him.. he hadn't felt like   
this for so long..  
  
  
"Hey Chiba! Wake up!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes snapped open and he had to look around the room   
before he knew again where he was.  
Sighing he fell back onto his pillows. Only a dream.. again.  
His dark blue eyes searched the room for any signs that this was the   
dream and his family would be waiting for him to wake up in a better   
world.  
  
When a fluffy white pillow hit him square in the face all his hopes were   
gone.  
Groaning he took the pillow in his hands and looked at it. The cloth was   
worn and old, being sewed together at several places.  
He stared at it for several seconds before a voice ripped him from his  
trancelike state;  
"You finally awake ,Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you, Arashi." He grumbled while throwing back the   
pillow to it's owner; a sandy haired boy with sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Get up now, or we'll get problems." He looked at the dark haired boy   
with a look of disgust "wouldn't be the first time we get into trouble   
because of you."  
  
Turning ice blue eyes at the other boy Mamoru jumped up from the bed   
and lunged forward punching Arashi in the face, who landed on the floor   
with a loud thud moments later.  
Touching his bleeding nose the boy looked up at Mamoru angrily.  
"If it weren't Christmas today, you'd be in a lot of trouble, Chiba."  
Mamoru shook his head and glared back at the other boy.  
"Without your so called friends you are nothing. All they can do is hurt   
others.. some friends they are."  
  
"At least I have friends." Arashi snarled before leaving the room angrily.  
  
Shutting his eyes tightly Mamoru bit down the sobs he knew would   
escape if he didn't control himself.  
Opening his eyes again he looked out of the dirty window. Snow was   
covering the trees and the world seemed to be in a deep slumber.  
How he wished he could just do that too, while a lonely tear rolled down   
his rosy cheek.  
  
  
He slowly dragged himself down the shabby wooden stairs of the   
Orphanage, dreading the moment he would enter the great hall, where   
the Christmas tree was placed every year.  
He knew what sight would greet him: All the children running around   
happily unwrapping self-made gifts from their friends; and he?.. he   
would just sit there looking round for his gift.. and like the years before   
he wouldn't receive one, well except for the grey pullover they all got   
every year from the Orphanage.  
Arashi had been right, he had no friends, but he honestly didn't know   
why.  
The other children just seemed to avoid him, no one daring to come too   
close to him.  
  
They always whispered to each other when he entered a room. Maybe   
they didn't like him because of this sad look he always wore on his face-   
at least that's what Mrs. Fujiwara, the housekeeper had once told him.   
He really tried to look cheerful, but whenever someone wanted to   
befriend him, Arashi and his gang destroyed everything by telling the   
newcomer absurd stories about Mamoru. The sad thing was they   
believed them.   
So over the three years he had been in the Orphanage   
Mamoru hadn't succeeded in making a single friend. Slowly he started to   
think that it was really his fault.  
  
Another thing that hurt even more than Arashi's teasing was that,   
although a lot of potential parents had been there, had seemed   
interested in him but in the end didn't take him home. And every day   
Mamoru started to doubt himself more and more, believing that he   
would never find true friends or love..  
  
While the other children were happily looking at each other's presents   
Mamoru frowned and strode back up to his room. Well, you couldn't   
exactly call it his room, since he had to share it with Arashi and his   
gang- four other boys.  
Although it was sometimes hell he had gotten used to their constant   
bickering and even to the bruises in his face.  
  
Grabbing his clothes Mamoru got dressed as quickly as he could.   
Pushing the new grey pullover over his head hurriedly, he glanced   
around cautiously and after taking a look at the corridor and making   
sure nobody was there either, he grabbed his worn gloves and climbed   
out of the window into the nearby tree and down to the earth.  
Once on solid ground again he looked around the corner carefully,   
hoping no one was outside.  
Thanking the heavens that the way was clear he made a mad dash for   
the Orphanage door.  
  
Once there he sneaked through the half opened metal door and into   
freedom.. at least for the next few hours.  
He had tried more than once to just run away but they had always   
caught him and had brought him back. The headmaster of the   
Orphanage Mrs. Akimoto was a very friendly woman, which was his luck   
or he would have been punished worse than just having to wash the   
dishes for three weeks.  
  
Since then he had been forbidden to leave the Orphanage grounds and   
the doors were usually guarded by Mr. Fujiwara, the housekeeper's   
husband; but obviously nobody expected him to flee on Christmas or Mr.   
Fujiwara preferred sitting in his warm living room instead of spending   
the day outside in the cold.  
Mamoru had gotten used to not getting outside this prison, as he liked   
to refer to it. In fact he found a secluded area of the gardens with an old   
barn were he would spend his afternoons reading or just thinking.  
  
Looking down the empty street he ran towards his destination.. the   
park.  
He loved being there, looking at the people, envying the children who so   
carelessly went along the small paths holding their parent's hands.  
But most of all he loved the lake in the middle of the park. It was   
surrounded by tall trees and in the winter it froze over and some people   
went ice skating. How he would have loved to go skating too, but he   
didn't have any ice-skates nor the money to burrow a pair.  
  
Once he reached his destination, Mamoru stopped at the entrance to   
take a deep breath. He had run so fast he barely could breathe now.  
Still taking deep gulps of air he strolled into the snow covered park.  
Not many people were there but that didn't surprise him.. it was   
Christmas after all. All the children would be now unwrapping their   
Christmas presents he was sure.  
  
Slowly he walked towards the lake which was empty and calm at the   
moment and sat down on a bench so he could overview the scenery.   
Never had the lake seemed so serene to him like it did that Christmas   
morning.  
  
Totally engrossed in the feeling of calm and peace he was startled when   
he suddenly felt something tug at his shoe.  
Looking down his eyes widened as he saw a small golden retriever   
puppy sitting by his right shoe, happily munching on his shoe laces.  
Raising one eyebrow Mamoru inspected the animal more closely and the   
puppy seemed to do the same with him, turning small button like brown   
orbs towards him.  
A small smile crept onto the boys face as the puppy started to jump up   
and down, inviting the child to play with him.  
  
Mamoru brought a shaky hand to the puppy's head gently stroking it's   
ears.  
The little dog closed it's eyes and leaned in closer, obviously enjoying   
the attention.  
  
After a few moments though it turned away and jumped up and down in   
the snow again and Mamoru finally gave in and sat down on the ground   
in front of the puppy.  
"I really ask myself where you came from, little one."  
  
His answer was a high bark from the baby dog.  
Five minutes later you could find the two chasing around the area, the   
young boy trying to catch the dog and both slipping on the snow from   
time to time. In the end they both landed next to each other both   
covered with snow, making a funny picture for everyone who went by.  
Mamoru gently ruffled the puppy fur and hugged the little animal close   
to him.. never had he had such a good time!  
  
  
"Jingles! Jingles, where are you?!"  
  
Mamoru looked up startled by the calling voice. There at the railing of   
the lake stood a girl, about 3 years younger than him, he guessed, with   
tears streaming down her red cheeks, a look of total distress on her   
face.  
What he noticed first at her was that exceptional hairstyle- two buns on   
her head with the rest of the hair streaming down to her shoulders, but   
even more fascinated he was by her eyes.. this light blue.. just like the   
sky on a warm summer day.  
  
He didn't know why but somehow it bothered him to see her cry, as if   
she wasn't supposed to ever be sad.  
  
When she suddenly looked towards him he blushed and looked down;   
the next thing he heard was a loud squeal and soft foot steps in the   
snow running in his direction.  
  
Before he cold do anything the little puppy freed himself of the boy's   
embrace and ran towards the girl.  
Mamoru looked up startled and watched in horror as the girl picked up   
the puppy and hugged it tightly.. all of a sudden she didn't seems so   
cute anymore to him.  
  
"Oh, Jingles!! I've found you! Don't ever run away from me again,   
okay?" she hugged the small dog close to her before planting a small   
kiss on it's nose.  
  
Disappointed Mamoru got to his feet and trudged towards the entrance   
doors, when all of a sudden a small hand grabbed his.  
He whirled around only to be greeted by those light blue eyes again, still   
brimmed with tears.  
She looked up at him sweetly, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"Jingles wanted to run after you.. so I guess you found him."  
Mamoru just nodded at the girl dumbly.  
A soft giggle escaped her lips as she held up the puppy which playfully   
licked Mamoru's face.  
  
"He wants too say thank you.. and me too." She almost whispered,   
happy tears running down her face, the smile never leaving her lips.  
  
The boy couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Can't you stay a little longer, or do your parents wait for you?"  
Mamoru gulped upon hearing that question, so innocently asked by a   
small golden angel.  
  
"I don't have any parents." He stated coldly.  
  
He could hear the girl inhaling sharply and expected her to leave, when   
he felt a soft hand on his own and suddenly sparkling blue eyes looked   
up into his own darker ones.  
  
"Well.. then that means you can still play with us a little. I'm Usagi." She   
exclaimed cheerfully extending her hand.  
  
Mamoru took it flabbergasted and shook it gently.  
"And you are?" she tilted her head to the side waiting for his answer   
expectantly.  
  
"Ahm... I'm M- Mamoru." He stuttered, still holding Usagi's hand tightly in   
his.  
  
"Well then.. come on! Let's go to the swings!" and with that she took off   
bouncing towards the swings.  
Mamoru stood rooted to the spot watching this little bundle of energy   
with wondering eyes. Never in his life had he seen someone like her.   
When she turned around and saw him still where she had left him she   
pouted and waved wanting him to follow her.  
He didn't know why but that cute little pout on her face made strange   
things to him and he simply couldn't resist and ran towards her.  
  
  
"So.. where do you live Mamoru-kun?" she asked her head tilted to the   
left so she could better look at him  
  
"The Orphanage." was his short reply.   
  
Usagi looked at him puzzled. "What's an Orphan..?"  
"An Orphanage?"   
She nodded, her beautiful eyes fixed upon Mamoru's face with interest.  
  
"Well.. it's a place where children without parents or any other relatives   
live." He tried to explain.  
  
Usagi studied her gloved hands for a moment before answering,  
"That's sad."  
  
"Yes it is." He sighed, hanging his head.   
  
"Tell me about your friends there." She tried to change the subject but   
here eyes went wide when she saw him hang his head even more, his   
chin now firmly pressed against his chest as he answered her.  
  
"I don't have any..."  
  
Not able to believe that this nice boy didn't have any friends the words  
"Why not?" burst out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
Biting her tongue a moment later she chided herself for being so curious,   
hadn't her father only told her the day before that she shouldn't ask such   
questions?  
But since she couldn't take them back now she looked up at Mamoru   
expectantly, who was now gazing out at the frozen lake, his eyebrows   
knit together in thought how to answer her.  
He finally sighed loudly and let his gaze meet hers before speaking;  
  
"Because I'm not a very likeable person.. always reading, secluding   
myself from the others."  
  
"I like you." The words shot out of her mouth so quickly, without thought   
that Usagi blinked in surprise herself. She had known this boy for merely   
a few minutes and yet she knew that those words were true.. she liked   
him and she felt that what he needed most now was a friend- and that   
she would gladly offer herself.  
  
His eyes turned to look at her and that bright smile that lit up her face   
made him grin as well;  
"I like you too Usagi."  
  
  
"Usagi! There you are!" a concerned male voice shouted in their   
direction.  
  
The little blonde turned around startled to see her father walking   
towards her.  
Jumping down to the ground she straightened up and ran towards her   
father who picked her up and whirled her around until she started to   
shake from her endless giggling.  
Mamoru had to look away, not able to bear such a happy sight.. he just   
didn't feel like seeing what he would never have.  
  
After she had been set on the floor again she took her father's arm and   
pointed towards Mamoru who sat there on the swing looking miserably.   
Mr. Tsukino looked at the boy and then back at his girl who tugged   
impatiently on his hand.  
She leaned towards him and he kneeled down as she whispered   
something into his ear.  
His eyes widened before a small smile crept onto his face as he looked   
back down at his little girl and nodded.  
  
Smiling brilliantly Usagi ran back to Mamoru, surprising the poor boy by   
tackling him and giving him a big bear hug.  
  
She picked up the puppy who had been happily munching on one of   
Mamoru's discarded gloves and put it gently into the boys arms.  
Mamoru looked back at her with wide, puzzled eyes as he didn't   
understand what she wanted him to do.  
  
"You can have Jingles.." she started "if you promise you'll take good   
care of him!"  
  
Mamoru's mouth hung wide open as he couldn't believe what he was   
hearing.  
  
"What?.. Why?..." he stuttered.  
  
"Because you have no one to love you.. to be with you.. someone you   
can talk to." She told him softly.  
"but I can't.. I mean he's yours. You love him, don't you?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
"Yes, I love him.. but I know he likes you.. and you like him.. he'll   
always be a good friend to you. I don't want you to be lonely, Mamoru.."  
  
"Usagi..." he managed to choke out as tears were rapidly running down   
his face. Never had someone done something so sweet for him.  
  
The little blonde girl looked back at her father who nodded signalling her   
it was time to go.  
"I have to go now."  
  
Mamoru hugged the little puppy closer to him and nodded.  
"Will I see you again?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Sure you will! I'm always in the park on Mondays, Wednesdays and the   
weekends! My mom takes me." She beamed.  
  
The boy grinned back at her. "I'll try to be there."  
"Good." She turned around to leave when she once more looked at him   
with those cheerful blue orbs.  
"Say, Mamoru-kun.. can you ice skate?"  
  
"No.. you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head " No.. but we could learn it together.."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
She flashed him one last dazzling smile before she ran towards her   
father and they took off.  
Mamoru stood there for a long time until they were out of sight; then he   
looked down at his new friend and smiled.  
"So, Jingles.. let's go home."  
  
For once in his life he didn't return to the Orphanage with a heavy heart   
but a feeling of light-headedness and happiness.  
He silently crept into the gardens and carefully made his way into the   
secluded area.  
  
There he placed the puppy in the barn and told him to stay quiet and   
that he would be back after dinner to stay with him for the night.  
The little animal seemed to be quite content with this and curled up on a   
fluffy pillow, falling asleep immediately.  
Mamoru smiled down at his new found friend.  
"If I had any friend to tell this, they surely wouldn't believe me." He   
whispered to the winds while he made his way back to the house   
quickly.  
  
  
The next day he stood at the railing of the lake expectantly, waiting for   
this little sunshine named Usagi to arrive.. she said she was always   
there on weekends and it was Sunday.. she had to come!.. but she   
didn't..  
  
Sad and very disappointed he picked up his little friend and marched   
back towards the Orphanage.  
He went to the park every Monday, Wednesday and on the weekends,   
but she was never there.. except for that one time.  
  
Jingles was running around his feet with a small wooden ball in his   
mouth and Mamoru tried to keep his balance when he saw a small   
golden angel sitting on a bench by the lake.  
He slowly walked closer and as he was about to touch her shoulder he   
heard a soft sob escape her lips.  
"Why are you crying Usagi?"  
Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide opened eyes,   
before a small smile started to form on her pink lips.  
  
"I'm very sad, Mamoru.." she almost whispered " my papa told me we   
will move away from here."  
Mamoru gulped nervously, the only friend he had ever had.. although he   
didn't know her that well- would soon move away.. and that would leave   
him alone again.   
  
He looked down at Jingles who looked back up at him expectantly   
waiting for Mamoru to play with him.  
What would happen to Jingles? Would she want him back?  
As if she could read his mind Usagi said  
"You have to take good care of Jingles, for me, promise?"  
  
"Promise." He answered with tear filled eyes.  
She slowly got up from the bench and hugged the older boy tightly.  
"I hope I'll see you again one day.."  
"I hope so too.. you know.. we planned to go ice skating together."  
  
Smiling a sad smile Usagi nodded before running off without another   
word.  
"Usagi! Wait!"  
She stopped immediately turning her head to look at him.  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Tokyo!" those were the last words her heard from his little golden angel   
who had brought so much light into his miserable life.  
  
**************  
  
How he had managed to hide Jingles from the headmaster and the other   
children for 7 years was a riddle to the now quite handsome teenager as   
he cast one last look at the old shabby building which had been his   
home for the last ten years.  
  
Now, at the age of 16 Mamoru was free to leave and live his own life...   
that they didn't have to tell him twice!  
Some of the girls had practically begged him to stay, very much to the   
dismay of Arashi who had glared at him darkly from his pace in the   
corner of the great hall.  
  
Mamoru had gotten a little more popular the last two years.. mainly   
under the female population of the Orphanage.  
Everyone who looked at him knew quickly why: he was quite tall and   
you could tell he would be a very handsome man once all grown up. His   
chest was slightly muscled and his face had become more defined giving   
him a sexy yet boyish look.  
  
"Come on Jingles, let's go find a new home for us." And with that he left   
everything he had known behind to finally start a life of his own.  
He had been informed that he had quite a lot of money inherited from   
his parents he now had access to, and the first thing he did was   
buying a train ticket headed for Tokyo...  
  
  
"Now would you look at this, boy?" He ruffled Jingle's head affectionately   
while kneeling beside him and looking up at Tokyo Tower. "This city's   
amazing!"  
"Let's go to our new apartment."  
The dog grabbed it's old and worn teddy bear and ran by Mamoru's side   
as they headed for the large apartment building at the end of the street.  
  
Furnishing the apartment had been more exhausting than he had   
anticipated and after a week of carrying everything together he needed,   
Mamoru flopped down on his large dark blue couch and stared out of   
the balcony doors admiring the wonderful sunset.  
"Jingles.. this is life.."  
And as if to agree Jingles barked cheerfully jumping onto Mamoru's lap   
who laughed cheerfully.  
  
  
The next two years Mamoru had been tried to find a girl named   
Usagi but had to find out that first, there were too many girls named   
Usagi running around in Tokyo, second ,he didn't know her last name   
and third, that he didn't even know where to start. So he decided he   
would let fate play it's role.. it had brought them together for the first   
time as well; maybe it would work again. But as the years passed by   
Mamoru started to give up hope to see his angel again.  
  
  
Life had been good to Mamoru for the first time in his life and after   
finishing school he now carried a University scholarship in his pocket.  
He even had made some friends and as in his last years at the   
Orphanage, girls where trying to get his attention.  
His now best friend Motoki often teased him about that fact and actually   
tried to set him up with a girl every few months. Mamoru always smiled   
and nodded when his friend bragged on about one girl or another, telling   
him all about them.. up to the sizes of their shoes, which struck Mamoru   
as rather strange.. and he really didn't dare ask how Motoki had found   
out that bit of information.  
  
He trusted the good natured, sandy-haired man and for the first time   
could imagine what it would have been like having a brother, yet.. he had   
never told him about that sweet little girl he had met as a child.  
  
Over the years he started idealizing her, making her the perfect woman   
in his mind, sweet, caring, loving.. and totally in love with him.  
He knew it was silly to think of her like that and that he hadn't felt   
anything like love for her as children, yet now when he thought about her   
she was his perfect angel, the one he wanted to be with until he died.  
  
He tried to control those thoughts by telling himself that she grew up as   
well and that he had no idea what she was really like now. For all he   
knew she could have grown up to be a heartless, arrogant woman- but   
then he remembered those soft sky blue eyes staring so intently into his,   
once filled with laughter and once with endless sadness... but always   
with tenderness and pure love for everything that was alive.  
  
Another two years went by and he hadn't once dated anybody seriously,   
he had tried, but every kiss and every played act of tenderness was so wrong to him,   
that he soon distanced himself again from the woman he dated.  
He often saw the worried looks Motoki gave him, saw how much his best   
friend cared about him and that fact alone kept him hoping that life was   
good and that there was a chance for him to make his dream of love and   
family come true one day.  
  
Jingles barked happily as they both were on their daily jog, through the   
park, still carrying around a very old and worn teddy bear, Mamoru had   
given him to play with when he had still been a puppy.  
Christmas was nearing again and the first snow had fallen only two days   
before.  
As the two made their way through the snow covered paths of a large   
park, Mamoru watched the many children rolling in the snow, making   
snowball fights or building huge snowmen.  
The pair stopped at the railing of the large lake in the center of the park,  
now frozen over.  
Leaning against the cold metal he watched the many ice dancers,   
fascinated by their grace and the fluid motion with which they gilded over   
the ice.  
His gaze swept over the cold surface taking in the many happy people   
who spent some time on the ice as well- parents teaching their children   
how to skate, young couples holding hands while lost in their own little   
worlds and children sitting on the cold floor crying because they had   
tripped and fallen once again.  
Smiling gently Mamoru bent down and stroked Jingles soft, warm fur   
making the dog lick his hand in response.  
He had never learned how to skate.. and he knew it was because of the   
promise he had given the little girl so many years ago.  
Sighing he turned around and signalled Jingles to follow him back home.  
  
Sitting at his desk, a chemistry book opened in front of him, Mamoru   
stared out at the slowly darkening sky.  
The streetlight were already going on and several tress where lit with   
small lamps, giving them a feel of Christmas.  
And then his gaze fell on the park he had been only a few hours ago,   
and he could make out the lights surrounding the lake.  
For a few moments he just stared unblinkingly out of the window before   
shutting the book, taking his keys and Jingles and heading for the park.  
  
Standing in front of the lake, ice skates in his right hand he wondered if   
he had gone insane.  
The ice looked slippery and he wondered if coming here had been such   
a good idea after all.  
He looked down at Jingles who sat by his feet looking up at him with his   
head slightly bent to the left, sceptically watching the glittery surface of   
the frozen lake.  
  
Taking one encouraging breath he sat down on the bench behind him   
and started to put on the skates, determined to face the ice for the very   
first time in his life.  
Maybe this was the key to finding her.. he knew it was silly but deep in   
his heart he really hoped that if he learned how to skate now, Usagi   
would pop up beside him like a miracle and they would both keep their   
promise..   
It was crazy.. but after all that he had tried to find her, it was his last   
hope.  
  
Getting up he needed a few moments to balance himself on the skates   
before trying to make a step towards the lake.  
Jingles watched from the shore as his master made the first step onto   
the ice, slipped and landed on his behind a moment later.  
Mamoru let out a small string of curses before struggling to get to his feet   
again- this was definitely harder than he had every thought it would be.. it   
always looked so easy when watching the ice dancers.  
  
After fifteen minutes of slipping, falling, cursing and rubbing his behind   
several times he managed to walk across the ice clumsily, he wasn't   
quite able to glide yet, but at least he didn't fall that often anymore.  
Glancing at the shore he made sure Jingles was still there- and sure   
enough the dog was watching him interestedly jumping up and down   
when he came closer to the shore.  
About an hour later Mamoru finally managed to glide carefully across the   
lake and even had figured out how to stop without falling down and he   
actually started to enjoy this.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear he decided it was enough for the day, even   
though he hadn't met his angel, he felt strangely at ease and decided   
that he had to come here more often.  
Gliding quite serenely towards the shore he watched Jingles jump   
happily and tossing his bear from side to side.   
Just as he was only a few feet from the shore he started as he heard a   
girl's loud cry from somewhere behind him,  
  
"Oh my!!!!.. Usagi watch out where you are going!!! You are going to   
crash!" the voice sounded frantic and a bit scared and on reflex he   
turned around to look where the voice had come from.  
Just as he had turned around, all he could see where pools of soft light   
blue, opened wide and for a moment he just stared, mouth open.  
"Oh no.. Mister.. watch ouuuuuuutttt!" the girl sputtered only seconds   
before she crashed full force into Mamoru.  
  
Not having anticipated the sudden impact, he toppled backwards and   
landed on the hard ice with a loud thud. For a moment he believed he   
would pass out as his head hit the ground hard and the world started to   
spin faster around him, but then he felt someone moving on top of him.  
Blinking he looked down at the mass of golden hair spread across his   
chest and his hart stopped as the girl lifted her head and shyly looked up   
at him, her face beet red with embarrassment.  
For a moment their gazes locked and he felt something tug at his heart-   
he knew those eyes.  
  
The girl couldn't help but stare into those mesmerizing deep blue eyes   
which seemed to suck her in and all of a sudden the world around her   
didn't seem so important any more and for a few moments the world   
around them didn't matter anymore.  
  
Finally she realized though that she was still lying on top of him and tried   
to get up as fast as she could.. unfortunately she forgot that she couldn't   
keep her balance on ice and only a few seconds later landed on top of   
the young man again. Also ripped from his daydreaming Mamoru mind   
finally came back to reality and realized that he was still sprawled over   
the ice, a cute girl on top of him.. which wasn't all that bad, he figured.  
Slapping himself mentally for that picture he gently took the girl's hands   
and together they managed to get up. Afraid to land on the ground again   
any moment, she desperately griped Mamoru's arm trying to balance   
herself on the ice.  
  
Slowly the voices of her friends came closer and she watched them   
skate over to where she and that handsome young man were.  
Looking up at him, blushing again, she finally found her voice again and   
thanked him for his help.  
He smiled gently down at her and shook his head,  
"No need to thank me, Usagi."  
  
Her eyes went wide and she stared up at him puzzled,  
"How did you know my name?"  
He chuckled softly and turned his head into her friends' direction,  
"They called out your name when you were about to fall."  
  
"Oh" was the soft reply from her lips as she looked down studying her   
skates.  
  
Mamoru glanced down at the girl, he didn't know why he hadn't wrapped   
her into his arms already, or why he hadn't asked her if she was the girl   
from his childhood- he just knew that she was.  
But he didn't want to just tell her that.. something in him wanted her to   
remember him.. so he knew she hadn't forgotten about him as he had   
about her.  
  
And he also didn't want to risk looking like an idiot. What if she wasn't the   
Usagi he had known?  
After all these years of searching for her and being determined to find   
her and never letting her go again, he couldn't ask this girl now if she   
was the girl he dreamed of for so long.  
What he didn't know was that quite similar thoughts were running   
through the girl's head.  
  
They simply didn't have the courage to make the first step- both too   
afraid to be disappointed.  
Mamoru fearing that even if she was his angel that she had forgotten him   
over the years and Usagi being afraid that this handsome young man   
wouldn't see anything in her but a klutzy girl who couldn't even manage   
to keep her balance on the ice.  
  
Sighing deeply she looked up at Mamoru one more time before starting   
to unsteadily walk off to her where her friends were slowly approaching.  
He watched her clumsily make her way over the ice and had to smile at   
the lovely picture she made.. and he realized that if he didn't try it now,   
he might never again have a chance.  
"Do you want me to help you, Usagi?" he cried after her, slowly starting   
to glide towards her.  
  
Turning around slowly she looked at him with those big blue eyes, so   
gentle and loving.  
He smiles at her and taking her hand whispered softly,  
"You know... we promised we'd learn it together.."  
  
Eyes widening in surprise the stared at him for a moment before it tore   
from her throat in a gently whisper,  
"Mamoru"  
and he swore it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard in his   
entire life.  
  
She gripped his hand tightly and waved the other at her friends   
dismissively. They looked her way worriedly for a moment before   
stopping and making their way towards the beach, deciding to wait for   
her from there.  
  
For a moment their gazes locked and for a moment they both were sure   
something was going to happen when suddenly the shrill bark of a dog   
tore them from their stupor.  
Turning his head to the right Mamoru fought to keep from laughing as he   
watched his dog clumsily trying to walk on the ice, falling every few   
inches, not able to keep balance.  
He looked at Usagi who stared at him with a puzzled expression upon   
seeing the dog.  
"Is he..?" she trailed off.  
"Jingles?" he offered and she nodded in answer.  
"Yes.. still my best friend in the world." He replied chuckling.  
  
Smiling she took his arm and together they made their way towards the   
poor dog who immediately seemed to recognize the girl he belonged to   
as a puppy.  
"There's so much I need to tell you." She whispered, looking up at   
Mamoru who was smiling down at her while she stroked Jingles' ears.  
"Yes there is." He agreed.  
  
**************************************  
  
Running down the stairs as quickly as he could the young boy tried not   
to trip over his own two feet.  
Reaching the living room his eyes went wide. There by the fireplace was   
the most beautiful Christmas tree he had ever seen. Dozens of nicely   
wrapped packages were lying around the tree and the stockings on the   
fireplace were filled with small presents as well.  
  
His eyes were glowing with happiness as he looked over the room,   
admiring the way the fire enlightened the gold and blue ornaments on   
the tree.  
  
When he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned dark blue eyes up   
to stare into a pair of eyes just like his own.  
The man and the woman were smiling down at him gently, one hand   
holding the others gently in it's grasp.  
"Mama, Papa! Look what Santa Claus brought us!" the young boy   
exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Mamoru smiled down at his 5 year old son who happily started to   
unwrap his presents. It was like he lived through him all that he had   
missed in his own childhood.  
This was like a dream coming true for him, having a family, warmth and   
most importantly love.  
  
He looked over at his lovely wife who had sat down on the large couch   
trying to ease some of the back ache she was experiencing at the   
moment.  
Seeing she didn't feel too well, Mamoru rushed to her side, kneeled   
beside her and stroke her cheek softly.  
"You alright, Usako?"  
She smiled weakly back at her husband trying to shift into a more   
comfortable position which was quite impossible at 8 months pregnant.  
"Soon, it'll be over and next Christmas the little one will be with us."  
"Yes.. it's perfect Mamo-chan.."  
He smiled down at her while getting up and placing a soft butterfly kiss   
on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
*The End* 


End file.
